


Hamsized Handicap

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Phantasy Star Online 2
Genre: F/F, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Risa, bored of absolutely dominating the Falspawn, takes Rupika's advice and downgrades her body. Much to the latter's embarrassment.
Relationships: Rupika/Risa (Phantasy Star Online 2)
Kudos: 2





	Hamsized Handicap

**Author's Note:**

> Rupika takes the place of the PSO2 MC.

“Aaaaah!”

A manic near-scream echoed through the ARKS main ship, courtesy of one very particular CAST’s voice running wild. When she was like this, there was no telling if she was frustrated at herself, the enemies, or her friends. Usually it was just the middle part due to her single-minded focus on the Falspawn, but occasionally her bloodlust was pointed at somebody else.

“R-Risa? What’s the matter?” A fellow ARKS operative, Rupika, slowly approached the black-shouldered mechanical girl as her entire body trembled just by stepping closer. She had befriended the gun-happy girl through a series of unfortunate events, but she never ceased to make her feel more than a little uneasy.

The CAST in question, Risa, turned around with her head tilted at a bit of an angle. “I’m bored, really, really bored!” She answer as she lifted up one of her guns, removing the cartridge to show that there were still plenty of bullets left in it. “I’ve been getting so good at murdering those awful Falspawn that they’re not giving me the same kick! They’re just falling over dead before I even have a chance to kick them, and that’s no fun at all!” The murderous girl exclaimed, letting out yet another frustrated near-scream.

Her dark-haired Neuman friend flinched a little as the scream pierced her ears, before a clever idea popped into her head. Something that she had done a bit of herself, whenever she wanted to take a load off her shoulders. “A-Ah, if that’s the case, t-then… You could… downgrade the parts of your body that you rely on. That should make things harder again. I-I mean, only if you want to…”

Risa blinked a couple of times as she looked at Rupika, rubbing away at her chin as a fire slowly lit within her mechanical eyes. “Oh, Oh! That’s genius! I bet it’ll attract even bigger Falspawn, if they think I’m a bigger target! Jokes on them, I’ve got more than enough lead to pepper through them until they’re all laying dead on the floor… and then a couple more tons of bullets to make sure they stay dead, haha!” The gleeful tones of actual murder that rung through her voice was always so excessive, but at least they were directed towards a good target.

“H-Happy to help, e-even if I didn’t think you’d take it like this…” Rupika smiled a little as her stance grew less worried, especially since her friend wasn’t screaming anymore. If she kept on doing that, maybe one of the Council of the Six would stop by personally to shut her up. It’d be horribly embarrassing…

If only she knew what the CAST had in mind for her downgrades…

\---

Some time later, Rupika found herself waiting aboard one of the dispatch ships that sent operatives like her off on the missions that they had to conduct on various planets. Right now, she had to clean up and deal with some native creatures on Naverius, the forest-like planet.

The thought of her little talk with Risa crossed her mind, which made her body shiver all over. She couldn’t even imagine what the girl would’ve done to herself to try and fulfill that handicap, but she knew it wasn’t going to be good. Maybe for her and the others’ sake, she should bring her along for this mission, just so she’d understand that downgrading wasn’t something you should take lightly…

One brief call later, and the dark-haired Neuman’s jaw hit the floor. Not only was her friend really fast at getting into the dispatch ship, but…

“Ehehehehe! What’s with that look? Is the new and improved Risa that much of a shock to you, Rupika?”

Despite the ever-unhinged tones that left her mouth being the very same voice that had grown to make shivers run down her spine on a daily basis, the CAST looked anything but normal. If she had really improved her parts, she would look sleeker, heck, there wouldn’t be mysterious splatters of falspawn blood across her body to indicate wear and tear.

Now? She was anything but sleek! Her shoulders had been removed to reveal the ‘skin’ underneath, which had been inflated and filled out with a fleshy substitute that let it wiggle around with every move she made. In other words, her arms were made of pure fat, extending all the way down to her poor hands with sausage-sized fingers that no doubt couldn’t pull a single trigger.

It wasn’t just her arms either, her legs were just as affected, though unlike her hands they wouldn’t be as much of a problem. The trunk-like flesh-substitutes quaked with every step she’d take… if she even took a step. Thankfully, she had chosen to swap out her movement routines with floatation routines, which meant that she wouldn’t get tired from walking. it also meant that she couldn’t stay properly still, as the propulsion below her feet would permanently make her move ever slightly…

Both sets of limbs paled in comparison to what she had done to her midsection though. Her torso was outright just fat, bulging from every direction. It didn’t matter that her head looked absolutely absurd sitting atop of that mass, she had gone completely overboard. With a set of breasts that were actually impressive for a CAST, to a belly that looked like it could outclass a pregnant woman’s bulging tummy no matter how many twins were stuck in there. Not to mention how her arms were being pushed out into a terrible relaxed position thanks to her sides being wider, which meant that it’d no doubt be even harder to focus on shooting anything thanks to how wobbly her entire body was at this point.

This was her idea of downgrading. Fattening herself up with specialized CAST parts to distract herself and make it harder to use her weapons in the first place. Thankfully, she had thought a bit ahead and replaced her normal firearm with another specialized one, seemingly more stylized after a revolver than anything. The trigger was at least big enough that one of her fingers wouldn’t have a problem wrapping around it and pulling it, so it wouldn’t be impossible to fight.

Of course, there was one other good reason for her to go through all this effort to make custom parts that fit her inner frame. A reason that was even more delicious than finally having trouble killing Falspawn again. And that reason was standing right in front of her, trembling with a massive blush on her face the more she saw all of that fat jiggling around in front of her in such an appealing fashion…

“R-Risa? W-Why’d you…” Rupika muttered under her breath, trying not to drool at the sight. She mustn’t, she would look like a depraved girl that was into fatties that had trouble getting up and around, heck just fatties in general. She didn’t want people to know about her awful tastes, especially not the ones that she actually liked spending time with.

The gun-happy CAST just grinned from ear to ear as she bopped her enormous tummy up against the smaller girl. “Well this is a challenge, isn’t it? Trying to shoot Falspawn like this is going to be suuuuch a pain that it’s going to make the kill all the sweeter! Plus, I get to try out one of my newest babies that I haven’t really had the chance to try out! It’s a win no matter how you slice it!” The overly excited murderbot chimed as she grabbed the smaller girl by the hand, pulling her along as she floated along the ground with no time to waste.

Her dark-haired friend was quickly regretting every decision she had ever made, even if she was blushing harder now that she could properly appreciate the fatty robot’s back and especially the ass that required an entire bar’s worth of seats to sit up properly.

She hoped she wouldn’t get distracted during this mission, no matter how easy it was…

\---

A bullet flew past Rupika’s head as they approached a stray pack of Falspawn, causing her to yelp and quickly turn her head towards her companion, about to scold her for being so reckless…

Only to see the sight of Risa’s oversized body, the kind that would serve even better as a mattress or a bed more than anything else, bouncing all over the place thanks to the recoil from her latest firearm. “Phew! You really were right, it feels so much better to kill those terrible creatures with a gun like this!” The murder-inclined bot giggled as the rest of her body continued to bounce around, every fold doing its best to tease away at her partner the more she stared.

“Y-Yeah, t-totally…” The Neuman muttered as she tried to turn back towards the enemies, gripping her staff as tight as she could. There were still a lot of them to go, and the trip had just started. She could do this, she could focus…

Focus on that fat ass right in front of her...

\---

“Risa!” Rupika cried out as one of the larger native creatures to the planet managed to grab ahold of her fat friend, sending a shock down the girl’s spine as tried to think of a way to save the girl from her binds…

Only to watch as the creature’s claw dug into the soft sides of the girl’s body, not leaving a scratch thanks to the extra padding the flesh provided. It made the creature grunt in frustration, and she even swore she heard a bit of a moan from the CAST… Was she imagining things? Was her fetish making all of this so much more difficult? She wasn’t sure, but…

A loud bang echoed through the sky as Risa was unceremoniously dropped by the creature, who had neglected to properly restrain the CAST’s arms, leaving her with enough space to shoot the thing straight in the face. Getting free from there was a piece of cake, even as her body continued to bounce to the tune of her ‘steps’. 

“You didn’t do anything, Rupika! I know I’m good at this whole murdering thing, but you could at least back me up!” She sounded a little peeved, but ultimately the edge to her words were more like teasing than anything else. As if she knew what was going through the girl’s head.

The neuman slowly nodded as the two continued on together, Rupika’s eyes still transfixed on the larger girl’s bottom…

\---

“Ah, right! I have to grab some of these things or the smart people won’t let me upgrade my babies!”

Risa had stopped in the middle of a grassy patch with Rupika still trailing behind her, as the former pulled out one of those fancy schmancy pickaxes that they used to gather materials. It had a longer handle than most, because she didn’t want to inconvenience herself too much with her frame. 

The dark-haired Neuman just stood behind her, carefully watching as the CAST got to swinging. Up, down, up, down. With every move her friend made, the more her ginormous ass continued to quake in the opposite direction. Every bounce was deliberate, to the point where the girl had to question if her robotic friend was actively trying to bully her at this point…

“Ha! That should be enough, now they definitely won’t turn me away when I point the barrel straight at them, ehehehe…” The murderous CAST chimed to herself as she leaned down to grab all of the stuff, only to lose her balance and tumble straight down onto her enormous belly, making the ground shake around her in the process.

Rupika blinked a little, her blush still as big as ever as she walked over to her friend. “N-need a hand?” She asked innocently, her currently spiked arousal plainly visible on her expression…

“Well, why not? I can’t kill things if I’m stuck on my tummy like this!” Risa laughed as she was hoisted back up onto her ‘feet’, giggling as she looked down at the crushed materials underneath. “Shame about all the good stuff I was trying to get, buuuuut that can come another time. Not like I’m in a hurry, not with this body!”

Her neuman friend just felt the sweat running down her face as the CAST continued onward, her dirty and plump body causing no end to the girl’s grief. Thankfully, they didn’t have much left in the mission, so her eyes could only be glued to that ass for a little while longer…

\---

“R-Risa, I… I have to tell you something…” Rupika worked up the courage to speak once the two were back on the dispatch ship, ready to return to the main ARKS ship after a surprisingly difficult mission…

The murder-eyed girl turned towards her friend, belly bouncing from side to side thanks to the sudden way she swiveled around. “Mmm? What’s the matter? We did good, didn’t we? Killed a lot of falspawn, killed a couple of other unimportant animals, all that good stuff!” She chimed, not a piece of worry in her tone.

“B-But my suggestion made you turn this fat, I-I…” The dark-haired Neuman felt that all of the difficulties on that mission were her fault, whether by association through suggesting that her CAST friend should downgrade her body, or directly thanks to a lack of properly focusing on the mission at hand. She felt that she had let her down, and she couldn’t even say that outright.

That’s when there was a slight, subtle change in Risa’s expression. The usual red murderous light in her eyes was gone, as she started speaking. “Yeah, you did. Because I wanted to tease you.” She chimed, not even giggling with glee as she reached out and patted the smaller girl on the head.

“W-Wha? Y-you… How? When?” Rupika asked, shocked that her secret had been unveiled. “I-I made sure to delete all the pictures I took of those fat models when they were by, I-I especially scrubbed all of my secret fantasies from my personal belongings, th-there’s no way…” She started muttering, unaware that her words were revealing any and all secrets that she was trying to keep hidden. 

Her CAST friend silenced her worries by pulling her into a hug, letting that fat body wrap around her and keep her safe and snug. “You’ve been working so hard, so I thought it was about time to reward you a little. I mean, seeing me mess around like that, on purpose, was a bit fun wasn’t it?” She chuckled ever slightly, making it clear that she had essentially tricked the girl with the way she acted…

The dark-haired girl was stunned, yet she didn’t even bother trying to speak up. Instead, she just let the nice fat and the warmth it gave off consume her, resting her head up against it and sighing softly. At least the one who knew her secrets was nice, and there was no way she was going to share it with anybody else. 

Risa’s red eyes soon returned as she giggled, rubbing her belly up against the girl nuzzling it. “You really do like my new body, huh, Rupika? Maybe I should get better with it, until the falspawn won’t be a challenge again. Then we can try something else, see if it keeps being exciting!” She giggled in her usual murderous way, even if she was unconsciously teasing her friend in the process.

Rupika quietly imagined how big the CAST could get before closing her eyes, deciding to rest against this belly for the time being. Hopefully when she woke up, it would’ve all turned out to be a dream...


End file.
